Criminal Minds (2005 series)
Criminal Minds (TV series; 2005 - present) Created by Jeff Davis Plot Summary The cases of the BAU, an elite group of profilers who analyzed criminal minds, the most dangerous Nations in an effort to anticipate their next moves before they strike again. Male Deaths *Ray Abruzzo (Ep. 10.12 Anonymous) *Blake Adams (Ep. 10.16 Lockdown) *Nicolas Alexandre (Ep. 3.16 Elephant's Memory) *Andrew James Allen (Ep. 8.08 The Wheels on the Bus) *Andy Allen (Ep. 7.03 Dorado Falls) *Michael Scott Allen (Ep. 7.06 Epilogue) *John Patrick Amedori (Ep. 8.13 Magnum Opus) *John Lee Ames (Ep. 9.06 In The Blood) *Christopher Amitrano (Ep. 8.21 Nanny Dearest) *Miles Anderson (Ep. 4.24 Amplification) *Scott Antonucci (Ep. 8.05 The Good Earth) *David Atkinson (Ep. 9.24 Demons) *Zac Badasci (Ep. 7.7 There's No Place Like Home) *Brent Bailey (Ep. 9.07 Gatekeeper) *Matt T. Baker (Ep. 6.24 Supply and Demand) *Ray Baker (Ep. 1.21 Secrets and Lies) *Ronnie Banks (Ep. 9.08 The Return) *Joe Basile (Ep. 4.01 Mayhem) *Matt Battaglia (Ep. 11.22 The Storm) *Brian Baumgartner (Ep. 9.22 Fatal ) *Craig Baxley Jr. (Ep. 4.23 Roadkill) *David Beatty (Ep. 5.04 Hopeless) *Matt Beck (Ep. 8.01 The Silencer) *James Van Der Beek (Ep. 2.15 Revelations) *Douglas Bennett (Ep. 7.06 Epilogue) *Jed Bernard (Ep. 6.04 Compromising Positions) *Erik Betts (Ep. 9.11 Bully) *Mitchel Blackfield (Ep. 7.09 Self Fulfilling Prophecy) *Dirk Blocker (Ep. 4.16 Pleasure is my Business) *John Bobek (Ep. 3.03 Scared to Death) *Hart Bochner (Ep. 12.20 Unforgettable) *Michael Bofshever (Ep. 7.03 Dorado Falls) *Curt Bonnem (Ep. 3.11 Birthright) *Zach Book (Ep. 8.13 Magnum Opus) *Gregoer Boru (Ep. 9.13 The Road Home) *Phillip Andre Botello (Ep. 11.05 The Night Watch) *Andrew Bowen (Ep. 8.17 The Gathering) *Kevin Fry-Bowers (Ep. 10.23 The Hunt) *Potsch Boyd (Ep. 10.02 Burn) *Paul McCarthy-Boyington (Ep. 2.03 The Perfect Storm) *Eric Brandon (Ep. 4.24 Amplification) *Patrick Breen (Ep. 8.17 The Gathering ) *Timothy Brennen (Ep. 5.15 Public Enemy) *Aidan Bristow (Ep. 12.16 Assistance is Futile) *Scott Broderick (Ep. 10.16 Lockdown) *Jason Brooks (Ep. 5.18 The Fight) *Dwier Brown (Ep. 1.12 What Fresh Hell?) *Billy Brown (Ep. 2.16 Fear and Loathing) *Bruno Bruni (Ep. 3.17 In Heat) *Daniel Buran (Ep. 6.13 The Thirteenth Step) *Andrew Burlinson (Ep. 10.09 Fate) *Kurt Caceres (Ep. 5.19 A Rite of Passage) *Christian Cage (Ep. 11.09 Internal Affairs) *Dean Cain (Ep. 7.13 Snake Eyes) *Jonathan Cake (Ep. 11.16 Derek) *Gary Cairns (Ep. 9.23 Angels) *Ryan Caldwell (Ep. 11.19 Tribute) *Travis Caldwell (Ep. 10.10 Amelia Porter) *George Caleodis (Ep. 10.22 Protection) *Ryan Caltagirone (Ep. 8.15 Broken) *Michael Canavan (Ep. 1.16 The Tribe) *Paul Carafotes (Ep. 10.12 Anonymous) *Greg Carlson (Ep. 7.15 A Thin Line) *Keith Carradine (Ep. 2.23 No Way Out II: The Evilution of Frank) *Mitch Carter (Ep. 4.05 Catching Out) *Cuyle Carvin (Ep. 11.02 The Witness) *Mickey Casab (Ep. 7.23 Hit) *Alex Castillo (Ep. 3.04 Children of the Dark) *Adam Chambers (Ep. 4.18 Omnivore) *Orson Chaplin (Ep. 11.09 Internal Affairs) *Bailey Chase (Ep. 3.09 Penelope) *Brent Chase (Ep. 10.23 The Hunt) *Samuel Child (Ep. 4.24 Amplification) *Gregg Christie (Ep. 8.19 Pay It Foward) *Gary Castro Churchwell (Ep. 4.19 House on Fire) *Eddie Cibrian (Ep. 3.02 In Name and Blood) *Dameon Clarke (Ep. 1.07 The Fox) *Jeff Clarke (Ep. 2.15 Revelations) *Kendall Clement (Ep. 1.09 Derailed) *Eric Close (Ep. 5.23 Our Darkest Hour) *Matt Cohen (Ep. 10.06 If the Shoe Fits) *Sam Cohen (Ep. 5.08 Outfoxed) *John Colella (Ep. 6.17 Valhalla) *Jack Coleman (Ep. 7.08 Hope) *Mike Colter (Ep. 9.03 Final Shot) *Andy Comeau (Ep. 1.20 Charm and Harm) *Jack Conley (Ep. 1.21 Secrets and Lies ) *Edward Conna (Ep. 4.23 Roadkill) *Shane Conrad (Ep. 4.10 Brothers in Arms) *Parker Contreras (Ep. 3.04 Children of the Dark) *Darin Cooper (Ep. 4.02 The Angel Maker) *Matt Cornett (Ep. 12.05 The Anti-Terrorism Squad) *Bud Cort (Ep. 5.16 Mosley Lane) *Mark Costello (Ep. 4.19 House on Fire) *William Cowart (Ep. 6.05 Safe Haven) *Doug Cox (Ep. 11.04 Outlaw) *Travis Lincoln Cox (Ep. 10.11 The Forever People) *Rick Cramer (Ep. 12.04 Keeper) *Clayne Crawford (Ep. 5.04 Hopeless) *Noah Crawford (Ep. 11.06 Pariahville) *Don Creech (Ep. 5.02 Haunted) *Devin Crittenden (Ep. 3.16 Elephant's Memory) *Michael Cudlitz (Ep. 3.07 Identity) *Brett Cullen (Ep. 9.24 Demons) *Burt Culver (Ep. 9.20 Blood Relations) *Tim Curry (Ep. 6.01 The Longest Night) *J.J. Dashnaw (Ep. 1.02 Compulsion) *Rick Dano (Ep. 4.16 Pleasure is my Business) *Max Decker (Ep. 6.24 Supply and Demand) *Jason Denuszek (Ep. 11.21 Devil's Backbone) *Koby Kumi-Diaka (Ep. 9.08 The Return) *Dimitri Diatchenko (Ep. 2.20 Honor Among Thieves) *Garret Dillahunt (Ep. 4.26 .... And Back) *Dar Dixon (Ep. 5.23 Our Darkest Hour, Ep. 9.21 What Happens in Mecklinburg) *Paul DiVito (Ep. 8.05 The Good Earth) *Mark Doerr (Ep. 3.04 Children of the Dark) *Evan Donaldson (Ep. 3.04 Children of the Dark) *Jack Donner (Ep. 2.22 Legacy) *Thai Douglas (Ep. 12.10 Seek and Destroy) *Robin Atkin Downes (Ep. 7.01 It Takes a Village) *Christopher Doyle (Ep. 7.07 There's No Place, Like Home) *Mike Doyle (Ep. 5.19 A Rite of Passage) *Walter Driver (Ep. 2.16 Fear and Loathing) *Zack Duhame (Ep. 11.05 The Night Wash) *Charles S. Dutton (Ep. 7.10 The Bittersweet Science) *Jon-Michael Ecker (Ep. 12.10 Seek and Destroy) *Thor Edgell (Ep. 6.17 Valhalla) *Edward Edwards (Ep. 2.18 Jones) *Terrence Edwards (Ep. 4.22 The Big Wheel) *Joe Egender (Ep. 7.13 Snake Eyes) *Jonathan Erickson Eisley (Ep. 9.13 The Road Home) *Peter Elbling (Ep. 11.10 Future Perfect) *Bodhi Elfman (Ep. 13.1 Wheels Up) *Tom Elliott (Ep. 2.21 Open Season, Ep. 3.15 A Higher Power) *Kaj-Erik Eriksen (Ep. 3.07 Identity) *Robert Esser (Ep. 6.21 The Stranger) *David Farkas (Ep. 10.16 Lockdown) *Eddie J. Fernandez (Ep. 5.19 A Rite of Passage) *Patrick Fischler (Ep. 6.18 Lauren) *Terrence Flack (Ep. 4.18 Omnivore) *Drew Fonteiro (Ep. 12.17 In the Dark) *Dan Foote (Ep. 8.09 Magnificient Light) *Tracy Fraim (Ep. 8.01 The Silencer) *Cade Frankson (Ep. 6.09 Into the Woods) *Peter Freeland (Ep. 11.11 Entropy) *Colby French (Ep. 4.03 Minimal Loss) *Eric Frentzel (Ep. 10.01 X) *Bryan Friday (Ep. 7.03 Dorado Falls - Adam Werner) *Quinn Friedman (Ep. 6.20 Hanley Waters) *Horacio Galaviz (Ep. 7.15 A Thin Line) *Kyle Gallner (Ep. 7.19 Heathridge Manor) *Evan Gamble (Ep. 10.08 The Boys of Sudworth Place) *Cesar Garcia (Ep. 9.13 The Road Home) *Joseph A. Garcia (Ep. 6.01 The Longest Night) *Phillip Garcia (Ep. 12.17 In the Dark) *Jordan Garrett (Ep. 2.19 Ashes and Dust) *Khalid Ghajji (Ep. 11.16 Derek) *Craig Gellis (Ep. 3.10 True Night) *Yani Gellman (Ep. 8.15 Broken) *Carmine Giovinazzo (Ep. 11.15 A Badge and a Gun) *Danny Glover (Ep. 11.16 Derek) *David Goryl (Ep. 6.05 Safe Haven) *Andrew Gonzales (Ep. 4.24 Amplification) *John Grady (Ep. 10.03 A Thousand Suns) *Allan Graf (Ep. 6.20 Hanley Waters) *Vince Grant (Ep. 3.01 Doubt) *Jason Gray (Ep. 3.16 Elephant's Memory) *Jon Gries (Ep. 9.13 The Road Home) *Scott Grimes (Ep. 8.16 Carbon Copy) *Todd Grinnell (Ep. 2.14 The Big Game) *Arye Gross (Ep. 10.13 Nelson's Sparrow) *Will Green (Ep. 9.20 Blood Relations) *Burt Grinstead (Ep. 8.19 Pay It Foward) *Christopher Guckenberger (Ep. 4.10 Brothers in Arms, Ep. 4.25 To Hell...) *Damon Gupton (Ep. 13.1 Wheels Up) *Mike Gunther (Ep. 5.03 Reckoner) *Travis Hammer (Ep. 9.17 Persuasion ) *Mark Hamill (Ep. 8.24 The Replicator) *James Handy (Ep. 4.18 Omnívore) *James Hanlon (Ep. 4.18 Omnivore) *Mark Hapka (Ep. 9.13 The Road Home) *Andrew Harlander (Ep. 4.07 Memoriam) *Aaron Hart (Ep. 4.19 House on Fire) *Joe Hart (Ep. 1.03 Won't Get Fooled Again) *John Hawkinson (Ep. 8.10 The Lesson) *Jay Hayden (Ep. 8.12 Zugzwang) *Chris Hendrie (Ep. 8.08 The Wheels on the Bus) *Brad William Henke (Ep. 6.14 Sense Memory) *Aaron Hill (Ep. 7.04 Painless) *Michael Hilow (Ep. 9.14 200) *Victor J. Ho (Ep. 11.11 Entropy) *Matt Hoffman (Ep. 3.11 Birthright) *Remington Hoffman (Ep. 12.12 A Good Husband) *Patrick Holder (Ep. 8.11 Perennials) *Neil Hopkins (Ep. 4.02 The Angel Maker) *C. Thomas Howell (Ep. 5.09 100) *Norman Howell (Ep. 10.22 Protection) *Gary Hudson (Ep. 6.13 The Thirtheenth Step) *Logan Hudson (Ep. 2.06 The Boogeyman) *Robert L. Hughes (Ep. 11.07 Target Rich) *John Idakitis (Ep. 5.14 Parasite) *James Immekus (Ep. 9.06 In the Blood) *Darri Ingolfsson (Ep. 10.19 Beyond Borders) *Peter Jacobson (Ep. 1.18 Somebody's Watching) *Andrew Jackson (Ep. 1.01 Extreme Agressor) *Matthew Jaeger (Ep. 8.05 The Good Earth) *Nick Jameson (Ep. 1.13 Poison) *Jonny Jay (Ep. 7.11 True Genius) *Bob Jesser (Ep. 1.02 Compulsion) *Andrew St. John (Ep. 1.18 Somebody's Watching) *Bjorn Johnson (Ep. 5.02 Haunted) *Brian Johnson (Ep. 6.17 Valhalla) *Shane Johnson (Ep. 8.07 The Fallen) *Joel Johnstone (Episode 4.19 House on Fire) *Kyle W. Jolly (Ep. 3.16 Elephant's Memory) *Evan Jones (Ep. 7.24 Run) *Richard T. Jones (Episode 12.22 Red Light) *Paul James Jordan (Ep. 8.08 The Wheels on the Bus) *Eric Jungmann (Ep. 7.04 Painless) *Gary Kasper (Ep. 12.17 In the Dark) *Andrew Kavovit (Ep. 3.06 About Face) *Brandon Keener (Ep. 8.02 The Pact) *Eddie Kehler (Ep. 7.21 Divining Rod) *Chuck Kelley (Ep. 5.06 The Eyes Have It) *Jason E. Kelley (Ep. 6.20 Hanley Waters) *Rick Kelly (Ep. 12.08 Scarecrow) *Josh Kemble (Ep. 6.04 Compromising Positions) *Darren Kendrick (Ep. 8.15 Broken) *Cliff Kessler (Ep. 4.15 Zoe's Reprise) *Isaac Keys (Ep. 10.16 Lockdown) *Ryan Kibby (Ep. 6.24 Supply and Demand) *Jimmy Kieffer (Ep. 2.17 Distress) *Matthew Kimbrough (Ep. 3.16 Elephant's Memory) *James Kirkland (Ep. 8.07 The Fallen) *Don O. Knowlton (Ep. 7.04 Painless) *Hiro Koda (Ep. 2.10 Lessons Learned) *Frederick Koehler (Ep. 9.02 The Inspired) *Jeff Kongs (Ep. 12.01 The Crimson King) *Troy Kotsur (Ep. 8.01 The Silencer) *Trevor Kuhn (Ep. 8.05 The Good Earth) *Paul Lacovara (Ep. 9.03 Final Shot) *John Lafayette (Ep. 3.08 Lucky) *Ronobir Lahiri (Ep. 10.04 The Itch) *Seth Laird (Ep. 7.23 Hit) *Ken Lally (Ep. 7.10 The Bittersweet Science) *David Landry (Ep. 5.15 Public Enemy) *William Langan (Ep. 11.08 Awake) *Val Lauren (Ep. 1.08 Natural Born Killer) *Dennis LaValle (Ep. 8.18 Restoration) *Michael James Lazar (Ep. 11.22 The Storm) *Loren Lazerine (Ep. 1.17 A Real Rain) *Joshua Leonard (Ep. 6.15 Today I Do) *Dean Lemont (Ep. 7.23 Hit) *Phil Levesque (Ep. 6.11 25 to Life) *Daniel Levey (Ep. 3.12 3rd Life) *Andrew Liberty (Ep. 12.12 A Good Husband) *Matthew Lillard (Ep. 8.06 The Apprenticenchip) *Chad Lindberg (Ep. 6.19 With Friends like these....) *Jacob Loeb (Ep. 12.19 True North) *Loki (Ep. 9.13 The Road Home) *Jason London (Ep. 2.05 Aftermath) *Giovanni Lopes (Ep. 9.22 Fatal) *James Lowe (Ep. 5.10 The Slave of Duty) *Todd Lowe (Ep. 11.08 Awake) *Yuri Lowenthal (Ep. 6.21 The Stranger) *Joseph Raymond Lucero (Ep. 5.19 A Rite of Passage) *Jesse Luken (Ep. 11.04 Outlaw) *Thomas Lumberg Jr. (Ep. 1.06 L.D.S.K) *Joey Luthman (Ep. 9.07 The Gatekeeper) *Scott Ly (Ep. 8.02 The Pact) *Braden Lynch (Ep. 9.11 Bully) *Robert F. Lyons (Ep. 5.04 Hopeless, Ep. 6.13 The Thirteenth Step) *Angus Macfadyen (Ep. 6.17 Valhalla) *Brian Majestic (Ep. 10.22 Protection) *Monroe Makowsky (Ep. 5.11 Retaliation) *Rick Malambri (Ep. 4.20 Conflicted) *Samuel Marcus (Ep. 7.15 A Thin Line) *Jeff Marchelletta (Ep. 2.01 The Fisher King, Part 2) *Adoni Maropis (Ep. 4.01 Mayhem) *Allen Marsh (Ep. 8.13 Magnum Opus) *Frank Martinelli (Ep. 7.11 True Genius) *A. Martinez (Ep. 5.11 Retaliation) *Michael Massee (Ep. 1.14 Riding the Lighning) *Kurtis Mast (Ep. 8.10 The Lesson) *Andrew Matarazzo (Ep. 11.04 Outlaw) *Dylan Matzke (Ep. 5.08 Outfoxed) *David Mazouz (Ep. 7.10 The Bittersweet Science) *Holt McCallany (Ep. 2.17 Distress) *Morgan McClellan (Ep. 9.15 Mr. & Mrs. Anderson) *Kevin McCorkle (Ep. 6.13 The Thirteenth Step) *Chris McGarry (Ep. 8.04 God Complex) *Jake McLaughlin (Ep. 4.10 Brothers in Arms) *Andy McPhee (Ep. 6.18 Lauren) *Matt McTighe (Ep. 6.19 With Friends Like These....) *Jeffrey Meek (Ep. 6.22 Out of the Light) *Brian Meredith (Ep. 2.18 Jones) *Charles Mesure (Ep. 11.16 Derek) *Kurt Meyer (Ep. 11.17 The Sandman) *Ryan 'Rhino' Michaels (Ep. 3.16 Elephant's Memory) *Chad Anthony Miller (Ep. 8.11 Perennials) *Jake Miller (Ep. 9.11 Bully) *Austin Mincks (Ep. 5.16 Mosley Lane) *Ray Miraball (Ep. 8.01 The Silencer) *Kenneth Mitchell (Ep. 6.10 What Happens At Home) *David Monahan (Ep. 3.17 In Heat) *Steven Montfort (Ep. 5.21 Exit Wounds) *Danny Mora (Ep. 12.20 Unforgettable) *Mati Moralejo (3.09 Penelope) *Brian Mulvey (Ep. 7.14 Closing Time) *Sam Murphy (Ep. 7.06 Epilogue) *Sean Patrick Murphy (Ep. 5.15 Public Enemy) *Timothy V. Murphy (Ep. 7.01 It Takes a Village) *Robert Neary (Ep. 11.07 Target Rich) *Adam Nee (Ep. 8.20 Alchemy) *Adam Nelson (Ep. 12.09 Profiling 202) *Matt Newton (Ep. 1.05 Broken Mirror) *Niko Nicotera (Ep. 12.18 Hell's Kitchen) *John Nielsen (Ep. 2.19 Ashes and Dust) *Jeffrey Nordling (Ep. 10.8 The Boys of Sudworth Place) *Hank Northrop (Ep. 10.06 If the Shoe Fits) *Paul Norwood (Ep. 2.03 The Perfect Storm) *Frank Novak (Ep. 4.18 Omnivore) *Brett Novek (Ep. 4.20 Conflicted) *Tom Ohmer (Ep. 5.03 Reckoner) *Ken Olandt (Ep. 6.06 Devil's Night) *Tyler Olson (Ep. 2.14 The Big Game) *Timothy Omundson (Ep. 1.06 L.D.S.K) *Mike Ostroski (Ep. 9.10 The Caller) *Chris Owen (Ep. 12.08 Scarecrow) *Dawan Owens (Ep. 7.23 Hit) *Fionn William O'Brien (Ep. 6.17 Valhalla) *Sean O'Bryan (Ep. 2.19 Ashes and Dust) *Michael O'Keefe (Ep. 3.03 Scared to Death) *Alex O'Loughlin (Ep. 4.22 The Big Wheel) *Chris Parks (Ep. 12.12 A Good Husband) *Jim Parrack (Ep. 2.21 Open Season) *Benjamin John Parrillo (Ep. 6.23 Big Sea) *G.O. Parsons (Ep. 5.06 The Eyes Have It) *Mandy Patinkin (Ep. 10.13 Nelson's Sparrow) *Alejandro Patiño (Ep. 1.19 Machismo) *Sean Peavy (Ep. 2.19 Ashes and Dust) *Tahmoh Penikett (Ep. 9.14 200) *Eddie Perez (Ep. 4.10 Brothers in Arms) *Mario Perez (Ep.5.19 A Rite of Passage) *Joaquín Perles (Ep. 3.20 Lo-Fi) *Luke Perry (Ep. 4.03 Minimal Loss) *Ethan Phillips (Ep. 1.17 A Real Rain) *Charlie Picerni (Ep. 4.18 Omnivore) *Brian Poth (Ep. 10.15 Scream) *Chris Prascus (Ep. 10.07 Hashtag) *Justin Prentice (Ep. 5.13 Risky Business) *Lawrence Pressman (Ep. 5.03 Reckoner) *Sam Puefua (Ep. 12.10 Seek and Destroy) *Alex Quijano (Ep. 5.19 A Rite of Passage) *Ruben Rabasa (Ep. 6.12 Corazon) *Zoran Radanovich (Ep. 2.20 Honor Among Thieves) *Zack Radvansky (Ep. 12.14 Collision Course) *Paul Rae (Ep. 4.26 .... And Back) *William Ragsdale (Ep. 10.16 Lockdown) *Matt Raimo (Ep. 12.17 In the Dark) *Josh Randall (Ep. 7.24 Run) *Roger Ranney (Ep. 2.10 Lessons Learned) *Ellington Ratliff (Ep. 12.22 Red Light) *Rick Ravanello (Ep. 11.09 Internal Affairs) *Marc J. Raymond (Ep. 7.17 I Love You, Tommy Brown) *James Rekart (Ep. 4.16 Pleasure is My Business) *Jake Richardson (Ep. 2.21 Open Season) *Scott Rinker (Ep. 2.21 Open Season) *Steve Rizzo (Ep. 9.08 The Return) *Jimmy N. Roberts (Ep. 7.01 It Takes a Village) *Myzel Robinson (Ep. 2.12 Profiler, Profiled) *Daniel Roebuck (Ep. 11.14 Hostage) *Coronado Romero (Ep. 8.05 The Good Earth) *Rene Rosado (Ep. 8.07 The Fallen) *Charley Rossman (Ep. 2.01 The Fisher King, Part 2) *Nick Roth (Ep. 3.16 Elephant's Memory) *Tahmus Rounds (Ep. 2.22 Legacy) *Rodney Rowland (Ep. 7.14 Closing Time) *Andre Royo (Ep. 4.05 Catching Out) *Reed Rudy (Ep. 2.19 Ashes and Dust) *Joshua Rush (Ep. 5.08 Outfoxed) *William Russ (Ep. 7.16 A Family Affair) *Garrett Ryan (Ep. 3.04 Children of the Dark) *Jaret Sacrey (Ep. 4.17 Demonology) *William Sadler (Ep. 5.03 Reckoner) *Roberto Sanchez (Ep. 4.10 Brothers in Arms) *Jay Santiago (Ep. 6.12 Corazon) *Tom Schanley (Ep. 2.19 Ashes and Dust) *Mark Semos (Ep. 11.11 Entropy) *Mahryah Shain (Ep. 5.03 Reckoner) *Craig Sheffer (Ep. 6.04 Compromising Positions) *Kevin Sheridan (Ep. 7.15 A Thin Line) *Colton Shires (Ep. 1.07 The Fox) *Jocko Sims (Ep. 6.06 Devil's Night) *Brady Smith (Ep. 9.24 Demons) *Mike Smith (Ep. 6.04 Compromising Positions) *Riley Smith (Ep. 3.12 3rd Life) *A.J. Smitrovich (Ep. 4.19 House on Fire) *Johnny Sneed (Ep. 11.05 The Night Watch) *Jeronimo Spinx (Ep. 5.04 Hopeless) *Michael Steger (Ep. 4.01 Mayhem) *Richie Stephens (Ep. 11.09 Internal Affairs) *Preston Strother (Ep. 6.05 Safe Haven) *David Sullivan (Ep. 4.17 Demonology) *Don Swayze (Ep. 2.15 Revelations) *D.B. Sweeney (Ep. 5.09 100) *Faran Tahir (Ep. 9.14 200 ) *Steve Talley (Ep. 6.07 Middle Man) *Bill Tangradi (Ep. 8.11 Perennials) *Bradford Tatum (Ep. 5.17 Solitary Man) *Dre Taylor (Ep. 2.17 Distress) *Meshach Taylor (Ep. 10.12 Anonymous) *Stephen Monroe Taylor (Ep. 11.04 Outlaw) *Lew Temple (Ep. 6.16 Coda) *Julius Tennon (Ep. 8.18 Restoration) *Lee Tergesen (Ep. 5.11 Retaliation) *John Thaddeus (Ep. 5.20 ...A Thousand Words) *Hudson Thames (Ep. 7.04 Painless) *Brendan Chadd Thomas (Ep. 11.21 Devil's Backbone) *Harrison Thomas (Ep. 8.06 The Apprenticeship) *Jake Thomas (Ep. 6.07 Middle Man) *Lamar Thomas (Ep. 10.16 Lockdown) *Marcus T. Thomas (Ep. 10.16 Lockdown) *Josh Thrower (Ep. 10.22 Protection) *Chad Todhunter (Ep. 6.21 The Stranger) *Elijah Trichon (Ep. 7.07 There's No Place, Like Home) *Michael Trucco (Ep. 9.24 Demons) *Garrison True (Ep. 8.19 Pay It Foward) *Ho-Kwan Tse (Ep. 10.02 Burn) *Jonathan Tucker (Ep. 6.13 The Thirtheenth Step) *Robbie Tucker (Ep. 4.21 A Shade of Gray) *Chris Ufland (Ep. 5.02 Haunted) *Vern Urich (Ep. 9.13 The Road Home) *Torrey Vogel (Ep. 7.10 The Bittersweet Science) *Travis Aaron Wade (Ep. 5.04 Hopeless) *Tracey Walter (Ep. 3.16 Elephant's Memory) *Steve Wastell (Ep. 8.23 Brothers Hotchner) *Myk Watford (Ep. 3.15 A Higher Power) *Eric Watson (Ep. 10.22 Protection) *Victor Webster (Ep. 5.14 Parásite) *Alex Weed (Ep. 7.07 There's No Place, Like Home) *Gabriel Welch (Ep. 8.20 Alchemy) *David Wells (Ep. 6.13 The Thirtheenth Step) *Gary Werntz (Ep. 2.08 Empty Planet) *Cody Tyler Weselis (Ep. 7.07 There's No Place, Like Home) *Kevin E. West (Ep. 9.23 Angels) *Wil Wheaton (Ep. 4.04 Paradise ) *Joseph Whipp (Ep. 10.10 Amelia Porter) *Philip Willcox (Ep. 6.16 Coda) *Michael Shamus Wiles (Ep. 3.14 Damaged) *Joseph Will (Ep. 12.10 Seek and Destroy) *Antoine Williams (Ep. 6.23 Big Sea) *Don Williams (Ep. 7.09 Self-Fulfilling Prophecy) *Kevin T. Williams (Ep. 2.21 Open Season) *Reston Williams (Ep. 11.17 The Sandman) *Joe Williamson (Ep. 10.21 Mr. Scratch) *Jw Wiseman (Ep. 4.04 Paradise) *Jim Wisniewski (Ep. 6.01 The Longest Night) *Mark Withers (Ep. 7.10 The Bittersweet Science) *Nate Witty (Ep. 5.04 Hopeless) *Justin Wren (Ep. 4.07 Memoriam) *Eugene Young (Ep. 11.09 Internal Affairs) *Alvin Zalamea (Ep. 5.19 A Rite of Passage) *Oleg Zatsepin (Ep. 12.17 In the Dark) Female Deaths *Nicole Abramson (Ep. 5.15 Public Enemy, Ep. 6.10 What Happens at Home) *Kimberly Adair (Ep. 5.17 Solitary Man) *Brooke Adams (II) (Ep. 8.07 The Fallen) *Jolie Adamson (Ep. 7.22 Profiling 101) *Kristin Alcala (Ep. 2.21 Open Season) *Alexa Alemanni (Ep. 3.01 Doubt) *Rhonda Aldrich (Ep. 1.11 Blood Hungry) *Henree Alyse (Ep. 6.10 What Happens At Home) *Charlene Amoia (Ep. 4.19 House on Fire) *Jolene Andersen (Ep. 5.20 ...A Thousand Words) *Alina Andrei (Ep. 3.02 In Name and Blood) *Emilee Annine (Ep. 5.23 Our Darkest Hour) *Jenn An (Ep. 11.19 Tribute) *Jeannetta Arnette (1.14 Riding the Lightning) *Lisa Arturo (Ep. 6.04 Compromising Positions) *Jayne Atkinson (Ep. 8.24 The Replicator) *Rebecca Avery (Ep. 4.22 The Big Wheel) *Kathy Baker (Ep. 7.16 A Family Affair) *Samantha Bailey (Ep. 4.11 Normal) *Jennifer Barbosa (Ep. 6.23 Big Sea) *Nellie Barnett (Ep. 5.04 Hopeless) *Helena Barrett (Ep. 6.15 Today I do) *Milby Barron (Ep. 6.10 What Happens At Home) *Ali Bayless (Ep. 8.03 Through the Looking Glass) *Heather Belling (Ep. 3.19 Tabula Rasa) *Pamela Bellwood (Ep. 8.19 Pay It Foward) *Traci Belushi (Ep. 4.24 Amplification) *Marina Benedict (Ep. 11.05 The Night Watch) *Lily Berlina (Ep. 11.03 Til Death Do Us Part) *Amanda Bernero (Ep. 2.23 No Way Out II: The Evilution of Frank) *Bianca Bethune (Ep. 2.16 Fear and Loathing) *Angela Bettis (Ep. 8.20 Alchemy) *Annabelle Borke (Ep. 8.23 Brothers Hotchner) *Ashleigh Borman (Ep. 8.13 Magnum Opus) *Leaha Boschen (Ep. 7.12 Unknown Subject) *Lauren Bowles (Ep. 4.02 The Angel Maker) *Jenna Boyd (Ep. 4.03 Minimal Loss) *Wendy Braun (Ep. 3.13 Limelight) *Ursula Brooks (Ep. 7.01 It Takes a Village) *Brianna Brown (Ep. 4.16 Pleasure is my Business) *Amanda Burrill (Ep. 4.04 Paradise) *Tara Burrows (Ep. 4.12 Soul Mates) *Marcia Ann Burrs (Ep. 8.08 The Wheels on the Bus) *Ursula Burton (Ep. 8.09 Magnificent Light) *Shirley Butler (Ep. 10.12 Anonymous) *Angelique Cabral (Ep. 10.09 Fate) *Kristin Carey (Ep. 6.05 Safe Haven) *Andi Carnick (Ep. 4.23 Roadkill) *Veronica Diaz-Carranza (Ep. 8.06 The Apprenticeship) *Nancy Linehan Charles (Ep. 11.10 Future Perfect) *Cara Chute (Ep. 4.18 Omnivore) *Aubrey Cleland (Ep. 11.06 Pariahville) *Maria Cina (Ep. 7.15 A Thin Line) *Shelly Cole (Ep. 3.01 Doubt) *Meredith Noel Collier (Ep. 8.16 Carbon Copy) *Katherine Conway (Ep. 5.22 The Internet is Forever) *Jessi Cooper (Ep. 7.02 Proof) *Jennifer Cortese (Ep. 5.15 Public Enemy) *Murphy Cross (Ep. 12.19 True North) *Tricia Cruz (Ep. 12.10 Seek and Destroy) *Melissa Culverwell (Ep. 5.17 Solitary Man) *Candice Cunningham (Ep. 4.02 The Angel Maker) *Kelly Curran (Ep. 7.21 Divining Rod) *Amy Davidson (Ep. 4.15 Zoe's Reprise) *Michele Dawson (Ep. 7.11 True Genius) *Shelley Dennis (Ep. 4.09 52 Pick Up) *Mary Jo Deschanel (Ep. 13.02 To A Better Place) *Juliana Dever (Ep. 4.23 Roadkill) *Romi Dias (Ep. 9.24 Demons) *Dale Dickey (Ep. 5.21 Exit Wounds ) *Georgia Dolenz (Ep. 7.19 Heathridge Manor) *Abby Donnelly (Ep. 11.21 Devil's Backbone) *Kaitlin Doubleday (Ep. 6.08 Reflections of Desire) *Beth Dover (Ep. 3.07 Identity) *Megan Kathleen Duffy (Ep. 6.11 25 To Life) *Allison Dunbar (Ep. 1.07 The Fox) *Ashley Dulaney (Ep. 9.23 Angels) *Kay D'Arcy (Ep. 7.22 Profiling 101) *Judy Echavez (Ep. 3.08 Lucky) *Stacy Edwards (Ep. 2.19 Ashes and Dust) *Lauren Elaine (Ep. 5.05 Cradle to Grave) *Cherrelle Elan (Ep. 4.25 To Hell...) *Stephanie Erb (Ep. 3.04 Children of the Dark) *Kandis Erickson (Ep. 3.11 Birthright) *Kimberly Estrada (Ep. 5.21 Exit Wounds) *Justine Ezarik (Ep. 6.07 Middle Man) *Brittany Falardeau (Ep. 10.21 Mr. Scratch) *Heidi Fecht (Ep. 4.19 House on Fire) *D'Arcy Fellona (Ep. 12.03 Taboo) *Kerry Finlayson (Ep. 7.19 Heathridge Manor) *Tricia Leigh Fisher (Ep. 7.17 I Love You, Tommy Brown) *Annie Fitzgerald (Ep. 7.05 From Childhood's Hours) *Paige Flannery (Ep. 9.15 Mr. & Mrs. Anderson) *Sarah Flannery (Ep. 5.11 Retaliation) *Rebecca Flinn (Ep. 8.11 Perennials) *Faith Ford (Ep. 4.11 Normal) *Suzanne Ford (Ep. 10.21 Mr. Scratch) *Marlene Forte (Ep. 5.19 A Rite of Passage) *Colleen Foy (Ep. 3.08 Lucky) *Tisha French (Ep. 9.22 Fatal) *Brie Gabrielle (Ep. 4.11 Normal) *Megan Gallacher (Ep. 6.03 Remembrance of Things Past) *Christine Garver (Ep. 7.11 True Genius) *Ellie Gerber (Ep. 6.03 Remembrance of Things Past) *Sandra Lee Gimpel (Ep. 10.22 Protection) *Meegan Godfrey (Ep. 1.20 Charm and Harm,Ep. 5.22 The Internet is Forever) *Erika Godwin (Ep. 8.11 Perennials) *Siena Goines (Ep. 6.17 Valhalla ) *Marcy Goldman (Ep. 4.19 House on Fire ) *Jessie Graff (Ep. 5.06 The Eyes Have It ) *Beth Grant (Ep. 5.16 Mosley Lane) *Rochelle Greenwood (Ep. 2.09 The Last Word) *Sienna Guillory (Ep. 4.01 Mayhem) *Julianna Guill (Ep. 9.07 Gatekeeper) *Shari Gulley (Ep. 6.05 Safe Haven) *Marisa Guterman (Ep. 10.09 Fate) *Nikki Hahn (Ep. 6.11 25 to Life) *Tunisia Hardison (Ep. 4.12 Soul Mates) *Marsha Henry (Ep. 7.23 Hit) *GiGi Hessamian (Ep. 5.04 Hopeless) *Helen Highfield (Ep. 6.21 The Stranger) *Austin Highsmith (Ep. 6.01 The Longest Night) *Tiffany Hines (Ep. 2.16 Fear and Loathing) *Danielle Hoetmer (Ep. 8.11 Perennials) *Ellen Hollman (Ep. 3.10 True Night) *Isabella Hofmann (Ep. 7.06 Epilogue) *Jade Holden (Ep. 7.15 A Thin Line) *Courtney Hope (Ep. 7.06 Epilogue) *Brianne Howey (Ep. 9.01 The Inspiration) *Millie Huckabee (Ep. 2.03 The Perfect Storm) *Ally Iseman (Ep. 8.17 The Gathering) *Shannon Ivey (Ep. 2.03 The Perfect Storm) *Jackie R. Jacobson (Ep. 7.15 A Thin Line) *Danielle Jaffey (Ep. 6.24 Supply and Demand) *Brooklynne James (Ep. 6.07 Middle Man) *Frieda Jane (Ep. 5.05 Cradle to Grave) *Amanda Jaros (Ep. 5.06 The Eyes Have It) *Giselle Jones (Ep. 4.22 The Big Wheel) *Jenn Marie Jones (Ep. 3.19 Tabula Rasa) *Nikki Hester-Jose (Ep. 8.21 Nanny Dearest) *Michelle Josette (Ep. 6.01 The Longest Night) *Yvonne Jung (Ep. 3.02 In Name and Blood) *M.J. Karmi (Ep. 3.03 Scared to Death) *Sophie Kargman (Ep. 6.21 The Stranger) *Tonya Kay (Ep. 5.07 The Performer) *Victoria Kelleher (Ep. 2.09 The Last Word) *Lauren Kelley (Ep. 7.04 Painless) *McKerrin Kelly (Ep. 1.04 Plain Sight) *Jennifer Lee Keyes (Ep. 3.03 Scared to Death) *Leigha Kingsley (Ep. 7.21 Divining Rod) *Sally Kirkland (Ep. 6.08 Reflection of Desire) *Kristina Klebe (Ep. 5.08 Outfoxed) *Jill Klopp (Ep. 4.22 The Big Wheel) *Jenn Korbee (Ep. 7.13 Snake Eyes) *Mandy Kowalski (Ep. 6.22 Out of the Light) *Mandi Kreisher (Ep. 9.19 The Edge of Winter) *Kelly Kruger (Ep. 2.07 North Mammon) *Trisha LaFache (Ep. 7.04 Painless) *Juliet Landau (Ep. 7.19 Heathridge Manor) *Jessie Lande (Ep. 8.16 Carbon Copy) *Castille Landon (Ep. 9.20 Blood Relations) *Allison Lane (Ep. 8.22 #6) *Savannah Lathem (Ep. 5.08 Outfoxed) *Tammy Lauren (Ep. 9.18 Rabid) *Lindsay LaVanchy (Ep. 7.02 Proof) *Ariel Lazarus (Ep. 6.21 The Stranger) *Amanda Leighton (Ep. 5.13 Risky Business) *Colby Lemmo (Ep. 13.02 To A Better Place) *Hope Levy (Ep. 5.08 Outfoxed) *Jodi Moore Lewis (Ep. 13.02 To A Better Place) *Jen Lilley (Ep. 5.06 The Eyes Have It) *Caroline Lindy (Ep. 9.19 The Edge of Winter) *Riki Lindhome (Ep. 4.09 52 Pick Up) *Natalie Alyn Lind (Ep. 6.05 Safe Heaven) *Michelle Loucadoux (Ep. 8.21 Nanny Dearest) *Rachel Lockhart (Ep. 11.20 Inner Beauty) *Jo Beth Locklear (Ep. 7.21 Divining Rod) *Gretchen Lodge (Ep. 12.03 Taboo) *Karina Logue (Ep. 4.03 Minimal Loss) *Kate Luyben (Ep. 1.18 Somebody's Watching) *Kerri Lynch (Ep. 9.18 Rabid) *Marina Lyon (Ep. 8.06 The Apprenticeship) *Maria McCann (Ep. 5.08 Outfoxed) *Amy Madigan (Ep. 2.23 No Way Out II: The Evilution of Frank) *Natalina Maggio (Ep. 1.01 Extreme Agressor) *Katy Magnuson (Ep. 2.11 Sex, Birth, Death) *Bianca Malinowski (Ep. 9.01 The Inspiration) *Lauren Marie (Ep. 8.17 The Gathering) *Jessica Martin (Ep. 10.15 Scream) *Paula Mattioli (Ep. 6.11 25 to Life) *Peggy McClellan (Ep. 5.22 The Internet is Forever) *Kate McDaniel (Ep. 8.20 Alchemy) *Meghan Maureen McDonough (Ep. 8.02 The Pact) *Hayley McFarland (Ep. 3.12 3rd Life) *Betsy McIntyre (Ep. 4.19 House on Fire) *Therese McLaughlin (Ep. 12.09 Profiling 202) *Tiz McWilliams (Ep. 4.19 House on Fire) *Lynn Milano (Ep. 4.18 Omnivore) *Tammy Minoff (Ep. 3.07 Identity) *Jennifer De Minco (Ep. 6.21 The Stranger) *Megan Molloy (Ep. 4.02 The Angel Maker) *Anna Moore (Ep. 5.12 The Uncanny Valley) *Meredith Monroe (Ep. 5.09 100) *Tabitha Morella (Ep. 4.19 House on Fire) *Jessica Ires Morris (Ep. 8.01 The Silencer) *Netta Most (Ep. 5.07 The Performer) *Sonja Munsterman (Ep. 2.11 Sex, Birth, Death) *Kimberly Shannon Murphy (Ep. 7.05 From Childhood's Hour) *Crystal-Lee Naomi (Ep. 12.16 Assistance is Futile) *Delilah Napier (Ep. 8.14 All That Remains) *Phaedra Neitzel (Ep. 3.08 Lucky) *Jaime Ray Newman (Ep. 2.14 The Big Game) *Lynn Odell (Ep. 1.13 Poison) *Devon Ogden (Ep. 8.15 Broken) *Catia Ojeda (Ep. 10.17 Breath Play) *Julieta Ortiz (Ep. 4.05 Catching Out) *Adrianne Palicki (Ep. 6.13 The Thirtheenth Step) *Susan Papa (Ep. 6.01 The Longest Night) *Devika Parikh (Ep. 1.21 Secrets and Lies) *Michelle Parylak (Ep. 6.04 Compromising Positions) *Melissa Pino (Ep. 10.22 Protection) *Emma Polhemus (Ep. 1.07 The Fox) *Tarina Pouncy (Ep. 12.10 Seek and Destroy) *Suzanne Quast (Ep. 5.14 Parasite) *Mindy Rae (Ep. 8.13 Magnum Opus) *Rahvaunia (Ep. 5.04 Hopeless) *Nina Rausch (Ep. 4.14 Cold Confort) *Dominique Razon (Ep. 9.02 The Inspired) *Jill Remez (Ep. 11.10 Future Perfect) *Julia Rhoda (Ep. 7.03 Dorado Falls) *Lilah Richcreek (Ep. 7.16 A Family Affair) *Beth Riesgraf (Ep. 8.12 Zugzwang) *Jennifer Riker (Ep. 6.17 Valhalla) *Anna Roberts (Ep. 4.19 House on Fire) *Elise Robertson (Ep. 10.10 Amelia Porter) *Jenny Robinson (Ep. 8.09 Magnificent Light) *Sandra Dee Robinson (Ep. 3.06 About Face) *Jennifer Del Rosario (Ep. 5.06 The Eyes Have It) *Zakareth Ruben (Ep. 3.15 A Higher Power) *Lauren Rubin (Ep. 11.17 The Sandman) *Anna Rubley (Ep. 7.21 Divining Rod) *Donna Rusch (Ep. 8.14 All That Remains) *Michelle Russo (Ep. 2.09 The Last Word) *Venicia Saavedra (Ep. 5.12 The Uncanny Valley) *Regina Saldivar (Ep. 8.04 God Complex) *Angela Sarafyan (Ep. 6.24 Supply and Demand) *Ani Sava (Ep. 12.13 Spencer) *Ariana Savalas (Ep. 5.17 Solitary Man) *Caroline M. Schreiber (Ep. 7.02 Proof) *Nicole Shalhoub (Ep. 9.14 200) *Samantha Shelton (Ep. 6.19 With Friends like these....) *Marissa Skell (Ep. 6.03 Remembrance of Things Past) *Jamie Silberhartz (Ep. 7.03 Dorado Falls) *Heather Simpson (Ep. 6.03 Remembrance of Things Past) *Samantha Smith (Ep. 2.14 The Big Game) *Nicole Smolen (Ep. 2.19 Ashes and Dust) *Rena Sofer (Ep. 5.10 The Slave of Dutty) *Olga Sosnovska (Ep. 2.20 Honor Among Thieves) *Erin Sossamon (Ep. 7.08 Hope) *Tara Shayne (Ep. 7.22 Profiling 101) *Cecelia Specht (Ep. 2.15 Revelations) *Moira Squier (Ep. 2.23 No Way Out II: The Evilution of Frank) *Rebecca Staab (Ep. 5.14 Parasite) *Gray Stevenson (Ep. 6.14 Sense Memory) *Kelli Stokes (Ep. 11.15 A Badge and a Gun) *Sarah Stouffer (Ep. 9.23 Angels) *Meghan Strange (Ep. 8.23 Brothers Hotchner) *Sasha Stuber (Ep. 5.12 The Uncanny Valley) *Lucia Sullivan (Ep. 3.01 Doubt) *Sydney Sweeney (Ep. 5.08 Outfoxed) *Kelly Thiebaud (Ep. 7.16 A Family Affair) *Evie Thompson (Ep. 4.11 Normal) *Michelle Trachtenberg (Ep. 8.12 Zugzwang) *Alison Trumbull (Ep. 7.14 Closing Time) *Najarra Townsend (Ep. 12.09 Profiling 202) *Charlotte Ubben (Ep. 9.06 In the Blood) *Elena Varela (Ep. 7.23 Hit) *Vanessa Vaughan (Ep. 6.19 With Friends Like These...) *Shy Vaughn (Ep. 10.22 Protection) *Laura P. Vega (Ep. 3.04 Children of the Dark) *Julia Vera (Ep. 1.19 Machismo) *Christina Vlahakes (Ep. 10.22 Protection) *Ana Walczak (Ep. 10.07 Hashtag) *Genneya Walton (Ep. 12.02 Sick Day) *April Weeden (Ep. 2.09 The Last Word) *Kimberly Westbrook (Ep. 7.19 Heathridge Manor) *Jenna Willis (Ep. 11.12 Drive) *Ebboney Wilson (Ep. 12.17 In the Dark) *Penelope Windust (Ep. 1.11 Blood Hungry) *Elizabeth Gwynne Wilson (Ep. 6.21 The Stranger) *Angela Robinson Witherspoon (Ep. 12.21 Green Light) *Ellen Woglom (Ep. 1.10 The Popular Kids) *Dona Maria Wood (Ep. 7.17 I Love You, Tommy Brown) *Amanda Yarosh (Ep. 6.22 Out of the Light) *Jacquelyn Zook (Ep. 8.17 The Gathering) Category:TV Series Category:2005 TV series debuts Category:CBS TV series Category:Crime Category:Action Category:TV series by Paramount/CBS Paramount/CBS Television Studios Category:TV series by Disney/Touchstone/ABC Studios Category:Emmy Award Nominees Category:Nudity